Can't Believe It's Christmas
Can't Believe It's Christmas is the first song on The Toy That Saved Christmas. Lyrics (George drives to Dinkletown) George (narrating): Now the children of Dinkletown loved to see me around Christmas time, 'cause they all thought they're gettin' something. Laura: I can't believe it's Christmas! I think I'm finally gettin' something! Can't believe it's Christmas! My favorite time of year! Percy Pea: I can't believe it's Christmas! Been dreaming of a sugar-plum thing! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, boy, it's finally here! (The children start gathering around and cheering. George ignores until he was shocked.) George: OH! Now, wait a minute! I only got one package today, and it's for house #4. Now, let's see. Which house is #4? Children: Ho, ho, away we go With rosy cheeks and hearts a glowin'! Hey, hey, our favorite day It makes us want to cheer! Percy Pea: Yo, ho, we love the snow! (Lil'): At least we know we won't be mowing! (Both): Ya, hey, we're glad to say That Christmas time is HERE!! (package flings off due to the snowman's head, and lands on the rooftop of one of the house) George: Uh-oh. Children: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee can't believe it's Christmas! Been waiting for a million hours! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, what a nifty day! We can't believe it's Christmas! Lenny: Took 14 baths and 18 showers. Children: Can't believe it's Christmas! And now it's time to play! (George using his head to get the package down, only for it to slide onto him) We can't believe it's Christmas! We think we're finally gettin' something! Can't believe it's Christmas! Our favorite time of year! We can't believe it's Christmas Been dreaming of a sugar-plum thing! Can't believe it's Christmas Oh, boy it's finally! George: Oh, my spinely! Children: BOY, IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! (Children slide with the package into a house) George: Where did the...? (looks over at the house where the package landed'')'' George: Oh, #4. Well, that was easy! (falls over) (Can't believe its Christmas Reprise seen on credits) Laura Carrot: I can't believe its Christmas! I'm glad I get to give you something! Can't believe its Christmas my favorite time of year! Percy Pea: I can't believe its Christmas! I'm wrapping up a sugar-plum thing! can't believe its Christmas oh boy its finally here! (Instrumental break. Sometimes, it's the same thing as the original.) All: Ho Ho Away we go, with rosy cheeks and hearts a glowing Hey! Hey! Our favorite day! It makes us wan-na cheer. Percy: Yo! Ho! We love the snow! Li'l Pea: At least we know we won't be mowing! All: Ya! Hey! We're glad to say that Christmas time is HERE!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee can't believe it's Christmas! Lenny: Getting something for my dad and mother. All: Can't believe it's Christmas! Lenny: Because I Love em so. All: We can't believe it's Christmas! Percy Pea: A package for my little brother... All: Can't believe it's Christmas! Percy Pea: And even Uncle Joe. All: We can't believe it's Christmas! We're glad we get to give you something! Can't believe it's Christmas! Our favorite time of year! We can't believe its Christmas! we're wrapping up a sugar-plum thing! can't believe its Christmas! Oh boy it's finally... George: So Divinely! All: BOY, IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! (song ends) Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:Christmas Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Songs written by Phil VIscher Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Junior Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Laura Carrot